


Number 16

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: brand new neighbors au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 16

_This isn't a big deal,_ Tyler tells himself as he prepares to knock on the door. _Just because he's hot doesn't mean you have to be so nervous._ He rings the doorbell. _Oh crap oh crap he's coming._

"Hello?" the guy says, opening the door. Oh, heck, he's shirtless. Oh, heck, muscles. And tattoos.

"Tyler," Tyler blurts.

"Sorry?" the guy says.

"Tyler. Is my name, sorry," Tyler says. _Idiot!_ "I'm the neighbor to your right. And. Um. I brought cookies?" He holds up a Tupperware of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, awesome," the guy says. "I'm Josh."

They both stand there for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in, come in," Josh says, stepping back and gesturing into the apartment. "I left my manners back at my old place or something."

"Did you leave your shirt there, too?" Tyler jokes as he steps inside.

Josh looks down. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice. Here, let me go and put-"

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine, really," Tyler interrupts. It's definitely fine.

"You sure?" Josh asks.

Tyler nods. "I'm sure."

"All right." Josh leads him inside. "You'll have to excuse the boxes. I just got here yesterday, although I'm guessing you know that."

Tyler chuckles a little. "Yeah." He looks around. "Where should I put this?" he asks, holding out the Tupperware.

"Oh, I'll take that," Josh says, taking the cookies from Tyler. "Thank you for this."

"Of course," Tyler says with a nod. "Hey, so you probably have stuff to unpack and... stuff, so I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Josh apologizes. "But thank you. Is it okay if I return the Tupperware later?"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine," Tyler says as he starts to back towards the door.

"Oh, and, um," Josh says, "I hope I'm not misreading this, but would you like to go out with me?"

Tyler splutters. _"What?"_

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You- you thought right," Tyler says. "Um. Yes."

"Oh." Josh beams at him, and Tyler is once again aware of his shirtless-ness. "Awesome."

"So, um," Tyler says as he opens the door. "Return the Tupperware when you want to go on a date, okay? I work at home so I'm always free, really."

Josh smiles. "I will."

Tyler practically bounces back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
